Mistakes we always make
by Manna325
Summary: She was pretty sure he was the worst mistake she'd ever make, but that didn't stop her from wanting to make it over and over. May be Rater M in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing...Not saying that I wish I didn't...If I did though...Munro Chambers would be in my bed...not on a TV show... ALSO I'd like to say I LOVE EClare...BUT i've had this in my head for awhile so I wanted to try it out! I'd also LOVE to say thank you for ALL the reviews and everything on "Regrets" y'all blew my mind! I honestly never thought that anyone would read it, let alone like it and send me all the AMAZING reviews 3**

**" I wanna run and escape from your prison**  
**But when I leave I feel something is missing**  
**I'm not afraid that's easy to tell**  
**This can't be heaven it feels like I'm in hell**  
**Your like a drug that I can't stop taking**  
**I want more and I can't stop craving**  
**I still want you it's easy to see**  
**But guess what honey your not that good for "**

**Bitter Sweet Memories ~ Bullet for my Valentine**

"I always knew you were to pretty to be a boy"

"So I tell you that I'm basically a freak and all you can see is that I'm pretty?" Adam asked shocked over his friends reply.

"What" Addy asked looking up from her English assignment, focusing her attention on her best friend, basically her only friend. "Adam" she said grabbing a hold of his hand "do you want me to freak out? Because I'm not, it's not what is or isn't between your legs that made us friends" She finished, looking the quiet boy directly in the eyes.

"Thank you" he whispered, gripping her hand tightly within his. Noticing the tears beginning to form, she quickly moved to his side and pulled him into her arms.

"Oh Adam" Addy whispered, running her hand through his silky brown hair." I take it Eli and Clare know?" she asked breaking the silence they seemed to have drifted into.

"Yea, basically everyone knows, Bianca and Fitz found out and told everyone. I just wanted you to hear it from me; I'm actually surprised that no one had said anything to you"

"I knew I hated that bitch for a reason, but thank you Adam for trusting me with this"

"No thank you Ad's. I was worried but thank you for not leaving me." he mumbled face buried in her neck. Addy had no idea how long they sat there with Adam wrapped in her arms, and her rubbing circles on his back.

"Um, Am I interrupting something?" Addy looked up from Adam to see the insanely green eyes of one Elijah Goldsworthy. Realizing Eli was there, Adam quickly removed himself from Addy, wiping any trace of tears away.

"No, what's up man" He asked

"Hey if this is a bad time dude, we can always talk later"

"No nah it's fine Eli, What's up?"

Addy noticed that Eli's gaze flickered towards her, and she seen the ever present annoyance that always seemed to appear when she was around. She quickly dropped her eyes and moved away from Adam grabbing her books and stuffing them in her bag.

"Where are you going?" Adam asked, noticing her starting to walk away.

"Yea, um, I'm going to go' she replied quietly, the three sat there awkwardly for a few seconds."So, yeah, I'll see you at The DOT later Adam"

"Bye Ad's" Adam replied standing up to hug her.

'Bye Eli" she said quietly. He just looked over and rolled his eyes, Addy quickly turned and walked away, desperately trying to hold back tears..

As soon as Addison was out of sight, Adam turned back to Eli.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Huh? What are you talking about man" Eli asked, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm serious Eli, I don't know what your problem is with Addison, but it has to stop now. She's the only other friend I've got, even more so now that you and Clare are whatever the hell you are."

"She's just, I don't know Adam, and I just don't like her. Honestly don't get why you're even friends with someone like her."

"Just how is she Eli? You've never even spoken more than two words to her. What is it really, because she use to be on spirit squad? She's not some dumb blonde, Hell Eli she's not even blonde, she's different and if you'd give her half a chance you'd pull your head out of your ass and realize it."

"Really Adam, you really think she's so different from all the other preppy ass bitches. All her type does is judge people, and use them. I don't want to see you get hurt when you realize she's exactly like the rest of them"

Adam got up grabbing his bag and turned to look at Eli, anger written all over his face." You know what, fuck you Eli you're so busy finding all these fault; you don't even notice that you're the hypocrite. All this shit about her judging me or dropping me, well look in the mirror Eli. You don't know the first thing about Addison and yet you've painted this whole image of her. Then you turn around and talk shit and hate on those who do it to you. And speaking of dropping people, I'm pretty sure this is the longest I've spoken to or even seen you in three months. See the thing is, she accepts me, and she doesn't give a shit that everyone else thinks I'm a freak. So look you either need too accept her or we can't be friends because I'm not losing her."

Eli didn't know what to say, but after the day he had, he knew didn't...couldn't lose his best friend, he quickly stood and grabbed Adam's shoulder.

"Wait, shit" he said running his hand through his hair making it messier than usual. "I'm sorry, Adam, I ...I already lost Clare today, and I can't lose you too"

"Look dude, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, that's come to the DOT and meet her. Trust me once you get to know her you'll see why I adore her so much, and we can get this all sorted out... Wait, what do you mean you lost Clare" Adam asked as an afterthought has the bell rang.

"Wanna ditch and we can head over to my place, and I'll explain it all"

"Let's go" Adam replied changing directions and headed towards the hearse parked in the student lot.


	2. Heartless

**So has much has I wish I owned it I don't. If I did..the things I would do to Munro..Speaking of the sexy man..Is he 17 or 20 I feel I need to know this..mainly so my awkwardness of thinking he's hot will be known to me on exactly how awkward it is? I did just learn the kid who plays Drew is 15..i've got almost a decade on that kid lol... But enough of my awkward love of Degrassi and Munro...**

**"I've been swallowed by this wreck that you call your life.  
I'm damaged from the inside. I've been broken.  
Don't threaten me with what you think I feel.  
If you could read my mind you'd be in tears.**

I'm sick of your excuses you hold above me.  
I've finally come to terms with what I am.  
I'm nothing in your eyes, and this will not change.  
I'm living in a dream."

**"Heartless"~ A day to remember...  
**

Addison was nervous, she'd been freaking out since Adam texted her during last period, saying he's left with Eli and that he'd be joining them after school. Even though she knew it was stupid, Addy couldn't help but be excited. Class seemed to go by slower than normal without Adam. She hated being in this class with Jenna, the girl never knew when to just shut her mouth. When the final bell rang, Addison jumped out of her seat and ran out the doors to her car, driving home to change quickly and head to The DOT.

She'd been there for almost thirty minutes when she actually started to think that she'd been stood up. They were twenty minutes late, Adam wasn't answering her calls, or texting her back. Usually she'd be slightly worried, but since she knew he was with Eli, she was almost certain that the dark-haired boy was stalling them.

"Why do you get excited' she asked herself quietly, dropping her face in her hands. This crush on Eli was stupid and completely irrational. She just couldn't understand, why the one guy she found attractive, was the one who completely despised her. "Stupid, stupid, stupid" Addie whispered.

"Talking to yourself now huh, Richards?"

'Wha..SHIT!" Addie exclaimed as she knocked her empty cup off the table. She quickly bent down to grab the cup, not noticing Eli doing the same. She froze as their hands collided over the glass, when he didn't immediately pull away; she carefully looked up from the floor. Addie couldn't hide her quick intake of breath, she'd always know that Eli had gorgeous eyes, but dear Lord, when the sparkled with humor, she could barely breathe. After a few seconds of silent staring, she saw the humor fade and the iciness return has he abruptly pulled away ending the moment.

"So..." Addie said as they slid back into the chairs.

"Adam said I had to apologize, so sorry" Eli stated bluntly not even sparing a glance in her direction.

"Um, ok then", she replied as they returned to the normal awkward silence. After ten minutes of avoidance, she couldn't stand it any longer. "Eli, Can I ask you something?"

He sighed dramatically and pulled his eyes from the window. "Yea, whatever" he replied in a bored tone. Taking a deep, steadying breath, Addie gathers the courage to ask the question that had been on her mind for months now.

"Why do you hate me so much" she whispered, suddenly extremely interested in the scratches and marks on the table. After what seemed like hours, but in reality were only a few moments, she gathered the courage to look up at Eli.

"I don't hate you, I just don't see it:

"See what?" she asked, clearly confused. She could feel his eyes raking over her face, as if trying to see something.

"Why I should like you, you're just like all the others. Just better at hiding it and less pretty, you only care about yourself, not who you hurt. I don't want to see Adam hurt when you decided to stop slumming and go back to the bitchy blonde bimbo's you were friends with. You can deny it all you want but sooner or later you will go back, they always do.'

She'd known she shouldn't have asked, and even with knowing that he didn't like her, let alone know the first thing about who she really was, she couldn't stop the tears from quickly filling her eyes.

"Well, um, o…ok" she stuttered, trying not to let Eli see just how much he'd truly hurt her. 'I'll um, tell Adam you said sorry" she grabbed her purse and quickly ran out of the café.

"Fuck" Eli said running his hand through his already messy hair."Shit", he quickly got up and ran out after Addison.

"Addie, Addie, and ADDISON" he yelled, finally catching up to her. He quickly grabbed a hold of her arm and jerked her in to the alley.

"What?" she spat, tears pouring down her face? Eli couldn't help but notice the icy blue color of her eyes. "Do you want to tell me more shit about me, maybe make me feel even worse, why not add in that I'm a slut huh, Eli you seen to know eve.."

Not knowing how else to shut her up, he did the first thing that came to mind and slammed his lips on to hers.


End file.
